1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for improved energy transfer rate using inverse square curve energy transfer interfaces. Materials of different compositions may be employed in devices manufactured according to the teachings of this invention.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an acoustical ceiling in the general quadratic curve shape wherein the first panel of the ceiling is arranged above the performance stage at a steep slope, the angle of subsequent panels flattening out as the distance from the stage increases. It is generally accepted that the panels of this acoustical ceiling are arranged in a parabolic shape with the performance stage located at the focus of the parabola since horns, including musical instruments, have long had a parabolic shape. For instance, see the ceiling panels manufactured by Acoustical Surfaces, Inc., located at 123 Columbia Court North, Suite 201, Chaska, Minn. 55318. The panels of the acoustical ceiling of this patent are arranged with the trailing end of each panel disposed above the leading edge of the subsequent panel, thus providing attenuation of sound emanating from the stage. In a parabola, lines of propagation are parallel to the axis of the parabola in accord with the definition of a parabola. Therefore, in a parabolic horn, sound energy is lost behind the source located at the focus of the parabola. Therefore, there is a need for an acoustical ceiling that allows sound to propagate along a curvilinear surface, particularly a curvilinear surface defined by the inverse square relationship to ensure that proper attenuation of sound is accomplished.
Additionally known is an anechoic chamber comprised of walls having a plurality of shaped bolsters alternately arranged in horizontal and vertical pairs. For instance, see the wall foe an anechoic chamber at the website of Lenard Audio, 32 George St, North Lambton, NSW 2299, Australia. The bolsters are generally open cell foam wedge shaped blocks and may comprise intersecting portions of curvilinear surfaces for opposed surfaces of the wedges. There is a need for further attenuation of sound by providing inverse square curve surfaces of revolution as the bolsters of an anechoic chamber.
It is also known to provide a forty-five degree (45°) helically spiraled corrugated metallic pipe in close proximity to an infrared heat lamp to produce a heating device. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,145 issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Bailey, et al. Corrugated metal is well known to be sinusoidal in shape which results in absorption of heat into one side of the metal and radiant propagation from the other side. Since the sinusoidal surface is longer in developed length than a straight panel, a greater surface area is available for radiant transfer, however, there is a need for greater surface area for radiant heat transfer which is available using an inverse square curve shape to the corrugations.
It is further known to provide a copper semi-oval shaped reflector to radiate heat toward a top plate. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,362 issued on Jan. 8, 1924 to Oliver N. Anderson. Similar to a parabola, the semi-oval shape may best be described as an ellipse and the heating source of this patent is located at one focus of the ellipse. Therefore, the heat energy concentrates behind the focus resulting in a hot spot at the surface and subsequent rapid oxidation occurs. The need for a method and apparatus for improving energy transfer using a heat transfer surface in the shape of an inverse square curve is still apparent.
Further known is a “cone shaped” support as a light and air conditioning reflector. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,240 issued on Jul. 20, 1937 to William A. Brown. The shape of the cone also retains energy behind the source and will also rapidly oxidate as do the ellipse and parabolic shapes. Thus, a method and apparatus for improving energy transfer using a heat transfer surface in the shape of an inverse square curve is needed.
It is also known to provide a “shaped beam” antenna and “advanced synthetic aperture radar” thus compensating for the inverse square law variation in received signal power. For instance, see the European Space Agency article entitled “The ERS-2 Spacecraft and its Payload,” Francis, et al., ESA Bulletin Nr. 83, August 1995. Received signal power may be further enhanced by providing an antenna in an inverse square curve shape such that the received signal power is directed along the surface of the inverse square curve.
Finally, it is known to provide heat sink pin fins having a generally straight shape but with internally extending slots disposed upon the vertical walls of the pin fins. The inwardly extending slots serve to enhance the heat transfer by increasing the surface area of the heat sink pin fins. For instance, see the heat sink pin fin shapes of ACK Technology, 6081 Dale St., Unit C, Buena Park, Calif. 90621. Heat transfer may be increased by providing heat sink pin fins having the shape of the inverse square curve and further increased by providing inwardly extending slots also having the shape of the inverse square curve or providing the protrusions between the inwardly extending slots in the shape of the inverse square curve.